A Shadow Of A Hope
by Arow
Summary: 5th year fic.Harry has had it tough with no parents,and Voldemort trying to kill him,what else could possibly go wrong?Well going into the forbidden forest on a full moon can't be a good idea.
1. The Joy of going back to school

Okay this story should be good I think, a little moody but still. I hope you like it. Warning! Depressed Harry!

Disclaimer: It's not mine! Walks off and sulks

**A Shadow Of A Hope.**

**Chapter 1.** **The Joy of Going Back To School.**

Harry sat on the train heading for Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron were sitting opposite him bickering as usual, and Harry just sat there and sighed looking out the window as the rain fell sheet after sheet it thrummed on the roof of the train and the lamps overhead swayed rhythmically.

Harry was abut to start his fifth year at Hogwarts, but events from his forth still lingered in is mind making himself solemn and withdrawn. He still blamed himself for Cedric's death no matter how many people told him otherwise. He just had to be noble _"Lets take the cup together"_ stupid, stupid damn his Gryffindor nobleness he should never have listened.

It was then that he noticed the silence and he turned to his two friends who were starring at him worry on there faces and again came the predictable question.

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked not taking his eyes off Harry.

"I'm fine really just tiered so can you stop asking me" He said it a little too harsh but didn't care to apologise.

"We're only worried about you." Hermione added.

Harry continued to look out of the window.

He knew they meant well but they hadn't seen Cedric die there, they hadn't had to face a fully formed Voldemort, oh they believed he was back but they hadn't experienced it, they didn't have the scars caused by the dark Lord, first his scar that made him famous and now the one on his arm the one reminding him that he had helped bring about Voldemort's second coming. Not to mention all of the emotional scares that would also be with him for the rest of his life and with Voldemort back, Harry's life expectancy was not looking good.

There was still silence, Harry let out a sigh and decided he should say some thing to put them to rest.

"So do you think me being able to call a patronus would get me extra marks in the OWLS?" At this Hermione perked.

"Well I would think so it is past NEWT levels so I don't see why not." She stated mater-o- factiy.

"Yeah your bound to ace DADA your just a natural" Ron grinned glad they were talking to each other again.

They continued to talk about the year to come and it helped Harry get his mind off the previous.

By the time they were tucking into the welcoming feast Harry was near to his old self, the noise was loud and the new first years seemed to be settling in well, by the time there dragged themselves up to the Gryffindor tower and to there dorm full of food and tiered they made short work of getting into their pyjamas, and falling into bed with a quick "G'night Ron" Harry was fast asleep and for the first time in a long while it was undisturbed by nightmares.

When Harry finally woke up he felt fully refreshed and rested the first night of unbroken sleep in weeks, he put it down to being back at Hogwarts.

He pulled on his school robes and mad his way down the spiral staircase to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him, he smiled and they both smiled back looking happy.

"Good to see your happier than yesterday." Ron commented.

Hermione simply smiled.

They made there way down to breakfast and sat in their usual place and Harry had some toast while Ron dug into bacon and eggs.

They got there timetabled handed to them by the head boy.

While looking it over, the only bad thing happened to be that they still had potions and care of magical creatures, with the Slytherin, but the dreaded potions wasn't till Friday.

First they had transfiguration then charms and then ending the day with care of magical creatures.

To start off in transfiguration Harry Ron and Hermione sat at the back of the classroom the opposite side of the Ravenclaw's.

Professor McGonagall started with a speech informing them how important this year would be with the up coming OWLS, and all in the class groaned at the amount of work they would be given, they began by practicing transforming chicken eggs into chickens, no easy feat.

The lesson ended and Harry managed to get the egg to have a chicken's body but the egg remained as its head. As usual Hermione was the only one to make the full transfiguration.

As they made there way to charms they talked and even laughed like nothing was wrong, But Harry's smile never was as happy as it could be, a shadow still hung over him.

"So what do you recon, think the new DADA teacher will be hear by the end of the week?" Ron asked as they started the work set.

"I don't know but Dumbledore said that they were coming, so they should be punctual about it." Hermione said while summoning fire with her wand.

"Well done Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor." Came the squeaky praise of Flitwick.

Hermione beamed, and Ron rolled his eyes as he just managed to get a couple of sparks.

Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face when Hermione started to change the shape of her flame.

With a smile on his face he continued there earlier conversation.

"So what do you think the new DADA professor will be like?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well knowing Dumbledore it could be anyone" Hermione stated

"Or anything" Ron added.

Harry smiled "I hope he brings back Lupin"

"Yeah that would be good, and I'm sure a lot of people would appreciate his return well most of the three tolerable houses anyway" Hermione said smugly.

Both boys smiled at that.

It was good to be almost back to normal, Harry realised he had to much time to think when he was alone at the Dursley's, too much time but now he had all this work to concentrate on.

The next week passed as normally as you could at Hogwarts and Harry had no bad dreams, not of Voldemort not of Cedric, nothing. He was on cloud nine, but he felt guilty as he began to forget about what had happened in the cemetery, how he started to forget Cedric, he had to remember it was the only way, he felt it to be his obligation, he was the only one there at his death who gave a damn. He promised himself he would never forget; maybe that was what made the dreams come back.

Cedric was lying on the floor next to him his eyes open yet dead, a look of shock on his face, it made him want to cry then the laughing started and he turned and saw him; Voldemort, he was there in all his glory happy with what he had done.

Harry felt his chest swell with hatred and he was moving closer to Voldemort when he raised his wand then the anger was changed to something much worse; pain.

Red hot knives stabbing him all over, molten lava flowing through his veins, and through the pain he could hear the diabolical laughter but louder than that was screaming his screaming.

He was suddenly sitting up in his bed breathing heavily, Ron was in front of him griping his shoulders and Dean, Seamus and Neville were also there looking slightly scared.

"Wh..What.." He asked in a strained voice, strained from screaming, it hit him like a tone of bricks, they'd all been woken by his screams.

"Harry what happened you were screaming." Ron's voice sounded higher than usual.

Harry looked around at the boys in his dorm.

"Sorry it was just….I had….sorry.." He hung his head.

How could things get worse, oh he knew the questions that would ensue he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione what had happened in the grave yard he couldn't.

The boys stood there for a moment more then Ron ushered them away.

"Harry?" Ron began but Harry stopped him "Ron. Not now it was nothing, just forget it."

"It bloody well wasn't nothing, you were screaming your head off I thought you were dieing." Ron looked him in the eye, and Harry faltered.

"It was about last year wasn't it?" Ron almost looked angry.

Harry didn't answer he just sat there not looking at Ron he couldn't do it.

"Cant you see we're worried for you, maybe if you just talked about it.."

"What talk about how Cedric died there one minuet, gone the next, nothing I could do, just stand there dumbly as Voldemort gave his order." Ron flinched it only made Harry angrier. "_Kill the spare._ That's what he said and I could do nothing I didn't even try, is that what you wanted to hear! Huh!" Harry was looking at Ron now he was so mad and Ron looked sad and confused.

"Harry I didn't…." He began.

"Save it." Harry snapped. "It won't bring him back will it." Harry turned away trying to hide the tears that stung his eyes.

The pressure on his bed lifted as Ron got up silently.

Harry was still angry it was still dark out so it was too early to get up, he looked over to Ron's bed to find all the drapes drawn hiding him from view, Harry felt a pang of guilt but it didn't last, anger took over again, he sat there for as long as he could fuming till he dare risk it. He got up and dressed and then grabbed his invisibility cloak and stormed out of the dorm down the spiral stair case across the common room, out of the portrait hole, he flung the cloak over himself and he began to walk.

He had nowhere in mind he just walked, thinking about all the bad things that had happened to him in his life, he looked out of one of the windows it looked cold outside, it might snow early, but there was a peace about the dark grounds of Hogwarts.

He began to walk again down stairs along corridors until he found himself in the entrance hall the door in front of him; he walked up to them and promptly exited.

He stood on the stone steps and just looked at the night sky the stars in there thousands he could get lost in them, and there the full moon shining over head glowing above the tree tops making the seen before him look so surreal.

He began walking again towards the first place he could remember seeing the one who he held so much hate towards, across the lawns, no light was on in Hagrid's hut as he passed, through the line of trees deeper and deeper following the path he had taken so many years before with Draco and Fang searching for the unicorn, further and further, and there it was in sight the clearing where he had first seen his arch enemy, he scoffed at the idea, it almost sounded like fiction when you put it like that, but it was all to real he didn't know why he went looking for the memory he was just drawn like a moth to the flame.

He stopped in the middle of the clearing just in front of him was the spot where the unicorn was killed, he was surprised to see that the earth still held a silver hue to it where the blood was spilled.

He pulled off his cloak and sat thinking about what Firenze had said to him that night.

"_When you have slain some thing so pure….. you will have but a half life, a cursed life….."_

He wondered what the centaur was doing now, he had saved his life so long ago, against his peoples code, they read the stars and it was fated for him to die that night, but he didn't, he was saved again by someone else, he was always being saved, by his parents, Firenze, Dumbledore, Fawkes, Sirius, even Cedric, he felt so selfish, they risked there lives for his, gave there lives for him, and he could do nothing to help them, not his parents not Cedric, not Sirius.

He hung his head and let out a sob, he was useless.

Then a small voice in his head spoke up.

_You saved Ginny, and you gave Sirius a reason to be happy, you saved Ron and Hermione, you helped, you helped, you forget your human, they forget your human._

He knew there was truth to the words but he was too raped up in emotion to care.

He continued to sob until a howl ripped through the air, he snapped out of it suddenly remembering where he was, a shiver ran down his spine and his blood ran cold. He reached to his pocket to find nothing. He hadn't picked up his wand!

He froze as he heard growling just behind him, his breath caught in his throat. He began to turn slowly and he came face to snout with a huge wolf, its fangs bared and its demented yellow eyes peering at him hungrily, far too big to be a wolf, the light of the full moon glistened on its sharp white teeth, no wolf, werewolf.

He took a step back instinctively and it pounced, it was just a blur to him jaws spread ready to rip out his throat.

His Quidditch skills kicking in and he dodged just in time the wolf hit the ground hard it yelped then got up and pounced again, but Harry was already running he knew he would never out run it but he ran anyway.

Then he felt it pound into his back they toppled to the floor rolling away then the teeth sunk in, clearly not third time lucky, he felt as the teeth sunk into his shoulder the pain only toped by the curse Voldemort inflicted.

All he could feel was white hot pain coursing through his body. As they continued to tumble the wolf was throne off of him and he scrambled to his knees, he could feel the hot life blood gushing from his right shoulder, he grit his teeth part of him knew what this meant, but only basic thought made sense, his survival instinct, now only running on adrenalin, and fear.

The wolf seemed to smirk at him, blood covering its jaws; his blood. It through its head back and howled triumphantly at the moon, then it turned its sights on him again ready to finish the job.

Part of him said; _Yes, please let it end let the pain and hurt end, mom, dad I'm coming._

But the other was whispering; _No not yet I'm not ready I can't just leave they need me._

The first voice won.

He closed his eyes to wait for the end his only hope was that it was quick and a painless as possible.

There was a rush of air past his head and a thud from in front of him.

He waited and waited but it didn't come, he opened an eye to see the wolf wining and stumbling away from him into the trees, a wooden shaft sticking out of it back.

He heard hoof falls and looked behind him to see a tall chestnut centaur with blond hair coming towards him bow in hand, a concerned look of his face.

Harry slumped to a sitting position and raised a shaky hand to his right shoulder when he pulled it away he looked at the crimson now staining his hand dumbly his brain refusing to accept what had just happened.

The hooves stopped next to him and he looked up slowly his head was starting to spin.

"Why…Why didn't you let me die?" He asked sadly.

Firenze frowned.

"Is that why you came hear Harry Potter, to die?"

He hung his head why did he come hear, to remember, to forget, to be forgotten, he couldn't do it anymore.

"…Not anymore I can't…do it…I want to forget…leave me." He shivered and grit his teeth as the bite throbbed on his shoulder, he breathed in shakily.

"Do you know what this means Harry Potter?" Firenze asked ignoring Harry's request.

"Aren't you listening I….don't want to go on I can't… 'ny more….it all hurt, hurts too m... much…" He sobbed.

"You need help this is not a time to be giving up no matter what befalls you, you are their hope Harry Potter." Firenze pressed.

"No…they can…f…find anoth… another Harry…Pott…Potter…." And with that is eyes rolled up into his head and it all went black, and he welcomed oblivion.

Dumbledore had been up quite late there was always so much paper work to be done at the beginning of the term, and with the order having to be re-established and hoping Remus could make it finally hopefully by the end of the week, if he healed up well enough, but with no doubt he would with Sirius to help him.

He finally put his quill down and stood from his desk he walked over to his window and looked over the grounds of the school he loved so dearly.

The landscape was illuminated by the rays of the moon; it was then that a figure caught his eye a four legged figure, a centaur?

It looked like it was carrying something; his blood ran cold, not a student, please not a student.

He swept out of the room and faster than a man of his age would be expected to go, he soon found himself at the entrance doors of the school, with little effort and a bit of magic he opened the doors before him when he did the centaur who he recognised to be Firenze came up the steps to meet him, the bundle in his arms was held close to his chest and his face was grave.

"Professor Dumbledore" The centaur greeted sounding stressed.

Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on the bundle in Firenze's arms.

Firenze followed his gaze and revealed his burden. All light and happiness disappeared from his eyes, along with the customary twinkle, his gaze turning to cold blue garnet.

In his arms lay a pail boy with untidy black hair his glasses were cracked, his right shoulder was oozing blood at an alarming rate, his breathing was shaky and irregular.

Dumbledore looked into the centaurs eyes.

"Please could you carry him upstairs" His voice cold and unemotional.

The centaur nodded and followed the old professor up the stairs to the medical wing.

Okay chapter one done I hope you liked it, I think I made Harry a little too depressed oh well. Chapter two is pretty much done but I want a little feed back on this one so review.

**HP Story Recommendation: '**Of Western Stars' by neutral

A wonderful story a 'Sirius saves Harry at 5 story' its so original and brilliant it carries on with many more story's of Harry's life with Sirius, The Hogwarts year written by Fyre also cool check them out.

**Next time:** Realization and passing out: Harry has to come to terms with what has happened, Sirius comes to Hogwarts with Remus and finds out the truth, and there's some passing out hence the chapter title.

P.S. Anyone reading 'To Be Free' It will be continued soon, promise.


	2. Realization and Passing Out

Second part, thanks for the support The Forgotten Weasley, Iniysa, Icy Tears!

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine sigh

**Chapter 2.** Realization and Passing Out.

Harry could hear voices they sounded muffled and far away, he was in a warm bed, he expected Ron to throw something at him in a minuet and wake him up properly moaning that they would be late for breakfast.

But as consciousness creped up on him he started to remember, and the pain returned he felt like his heart was being squeezed in a fist.

He was alive he hadn't died like he had wanted, it left him hollow, empty, no emotion no cares only nothingness then he felt the bitter humour of it, a strange abnormal feeling that consumed him he wanted to laugh out loud and cry mournfully.

His shoulder throbbed and he flinched, the talking stopped and he felt a hand on his fore head and mumbled complaints.

He didn't dare open his eyes he couldn't face anyone.

"Let him rest Poppy, it will be hard for him when he wakes up, let him rest." Came the distinct voice of Dumbledore.

"But the implications of it Albus what are we to do with him, we can't let the world know of this." Professor McGonagall's shrill voice seemed to go through his head making the pounding in his skull even worse.

There was a sigh and then a huffing noise. "I have only done this once and I swore I would never do it again, it's too much Albus, when it was Mr. Lupin it was hard enough but this is Harry Potter!" Madam Pomfrey sobbed.

Harry felt like crying, he didn't want to believe what these people were saying, or what his mind was telling him he couldn't even bring himself to say it in his head.

"But you did the tests it can't be changed Poppy, Harry Potter is a werewolf" McGonagall said bluntly but with sorrow in her voice.

Harry cringed and suddenly he went deeper into oblivion.

He came around again he wasn't sure how long he'd been out this time but it was light, he came to his senses almost instantly and the pain hit him he sobbed and shuddered, there was a rush of feet and the nurses voice calling out. "Get the headmaster."

The nurse took his hand and took his pulse then felt his fore head, then she felt around his wound and his eyes snapped open and he gasped in pain as he tried to move away.

"Its okay calm down Harry relax, your safe now, your safe. Can you drink some potions for me?" She asked in a much kinder tone than he had ever heard her use before.

He let her prop him up and poor the potions down his throat.

He didn't taste any of it.

He shivered and tried not to sob.

His chest hurt and his back ached and he felt like he'd lost his arm, his shoulder caused him no pain anymore. He wanted to go back to sleep and think no more, but Dumbledore seemed to appear at his bed side and looked down at him, sadly.

Harry knew what was coming, and he didn't want to know.

"Harry?" The aged wizard asked in a soft voice.

Harry opened his eyes and then looked at the ceiling; he didn't dare look at Dumbledore not now.

"Harry, do you remember what happened?"

Harry breathed in sharply and closed his eyes.

"Harry you know what this means, I know it will be hard to come to terms with but you will, you may think it too soon talk about this but its not, this is not something you can run away from. You must understand and be ready for what is yet to come." He finished, Harry had let his headmasters words wash over him he herd them and he waited for them to sink in.

"What now?" He crocked.

Harry finally looked into Dumbledore's eyes and he saw the man's age reflected in his dim blue irises.

"We can do little to help but you will not be alone, it may be hard to understand at first but you can and will be okay." He smiled.

"I will send a letter to Sirius and…"

"No….I'll tell…him" He looked away, he didn't know what to do and he wanted to hit himself for saying that, he couldn't tell Sirius, he know he of all people would understand and not judge, but he knew he would worry and with all that had happened last year he didn't want to scare him anymore.

Harry just wanted to sleep it all away.

Dumbledore continued. "It will be best than no one knows about this for the wellbeing of all, that also includes Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, you are strong and will get through this, we have devised a story as to you absents, you were attacked by one of the native acromantula recently discovered in the forest, I'm sure that your fellow students will not question your ability to go out after hours, you were attacked on you way to Hagrid's hut, do you understand?" It sounded more like an order.

Harry nodded affirmatively.

"How long… have I been asleep?" He managed to ask.

"Just over a day."

Harry nodded again.

"If you are done Headmaster he still needs his rest." Madam Pomfrey stated.

Dumbledore nodded and fixed Harry with one of his serious stared peering over his half moon spectacles.

"Sleep well Harry." And with that he left.

Harry watched the old man walk out of the room his eyes getting heavier and heavier, till they closed and he was dead to the world once again.

When he finally opened his eyes again, it was dark and only the far torches were lit.

The room was empty save him, a screen was partly drawn around his bed and he was covered in many blankets he was feeling hot so he pushed them back, that simple task took nearly all his energy, why was he so tired, he had already guised that it was a side affect of his condition. He winced.

He traced his fingers up to his right shoulder and felt the cause bandages the hot throbbing of the wound seemed to spread through his whole body.

He let his hand fall back onto the bed.

As he lay there staring up at the high vaulted ceiling, he thought about what had happened it was all sharp in his mind, he could see everything in perfect detail.

He had to get his mind off its track, at least for the moment. He searched around his head for a different topic.

Ron, Hermione, they would be worried; no he couldn't think on them he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Sirius, oh he so wanted Sirius to comfort him, the only thing he had that was even close to family. His vision blurred with tears, he closed his eyes angrily.

No something else, he needed to think of something else.

He still hadn't done his transfiguration homework. Now it was getting bad, he was thinking about homework!

He cleared his mind and continued to look at the white wash ceiling.

Then his mind moved onto what Dumbledore had said to him earlier.

He'd made a story up of his predicament, for the wellbeing of all, or the wellbeing of him, the wizarding worlds hope against Voldemort, that's how Firenze had put it, he was their hope. The thought of that made anger swell in his chest, he was always the exception, sometimes it was a good thing, and others just infuriating.

He shook his head pathetically, he was getting angry for no reason he put it down to fatigue.

His thoughts moved to more morbid memories, he wished he could have died in the forest, it would have ended it all, his hellish life at Private Drive, his endless encounters with Voldemort, the people who died because of him, and now he was…was a..a werewolf.

His head spun he had just admitted it, but his logical mind spoke up, it was part of him now he could never be rid of it, just like his ability to speak parseltongue, just like his scar, the scar that made him famous.

He would live with it, Professor Lupin did and he was happy and a good man, Harry could do it.

He knew it would be hard he couldn't deny that, and with a determined look on his face he fell asleep.

Dumbledore was pacing his study he was angry, he had so much on his mind and now Harry.

He was angry at the boy, why was he even in the forest at that time of night, and what had disturbed him even more was how Firenze had described the boys state of mind. He had wanted to die, he had never knew Harry had felt that way, he knew he still blamed himself for Cedric's death. But was he suicidal?

The more he thought about it, he couldn't be angry at Harry.

He would have to tell Sirius about this he may be a convict on the run but in his heart he was still Harry's godfather, he would have to know, better from him, than some other way, he would be furious but at who?

He looked out of the window, it was dark out side, Remus and Sirius would arrive soon, he had told them that Harry had been hurt and that it would be explained when they arrived.

Ten miles out of London there was a small house in a secluded village, it was dark outside and in the house.

One man paced the room endlessly, getting more and more restless.

"Sirius, just wait until morning it wont be long, I just need to rest a little longer, I now your worried, so am I. You need to calm down." Remus looked at his untidy friend sternly.

Sirius sighed in defeat and slumped down to the floor.

"I just don't understand, Dumbledore was so brief he didn't say what happened I want to know why." He growled.

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It could be nothing major or it could have been something to do with Voldemort, to dangerous to put in a letter, when we get there it will be explained. Please just relax." He sighed again and closed his eyes.

Sirius looked over at his old friend he looked so tired and he suddenly felt guilty, he was going on like this and Remus was recovering from his Luna ordeal. He pitied his friend, his life was so hard and the world was all to prejudice, he was sad he couldn't do more for his friend.

"Sorry Moony I just can't stand it that I can't really be there for him it all just to complicated." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling stressed.

He looked up at his friend dosing in his chair and he smiled in spite of himself.

He changed into a big black dog and lay down next to the chair Remus sat in to wait for morning and some information.

The sun came through the curtains and he squinted and wined then tried to shuffle out of the light to go back to sleep.

There was a chuckle above him and he opened an eye to peer up at Remus' smiling face, if he was in human form he would have cursed quite crudely, but instead it came out as a low growl, sometimes he hated the man.

How was it possible to be so happy first thing in the morning?

"Come on then if you want to get there and still see Harry before breakfast."

At that he was up in an instant, back in human form he smiled though it looked more like a grimace, he was still thin but had bulked out over the time he had spent with Remus, his face was less gaunt, but the lack of sun for twelve years still left him pail and his eyes still had a cold haunted look to them that would never leave, Azkaban's lasting mark.

Remus was already holding the port key that Dumbledore had sent with his letter, it would take them strait to their old headmasters study.

The clock chimed six, and the port key activated within seconds they were in the study surrounded by the dosing headmasters of old, and there behind his desk was the current headmaster fingers intertwined and elbows on the desk, waiting for them patiently.

Remus saw the look on Dumbledore's face, then he looked at his friend he looked scared.

"Headmaster….. Where's Harry?"

…,…,…,…

Harry had come around again after he was shook gently awake by the nurse.

After another round of potions he was left alone once again.

He would have slipped into sleep again, but then he heard a sound that made him snap awake.

It sounded like a dog running through the corridors, he could hear it so well, so clearly it was getting closer and closer. Then the door was nudged open and the padding of paws coming closer, and he felt a pressure to the right of the bed, then a stern looking black dog was looking at him, front paws on the bed, it wined and shuffled closer to him, and Harry flung himself forward and raped his arms around Sirius and buried his face in his fur.

Sirius only just managed to stop himself tumbling backwards taking the boy with him.

He had run all the ways hear as soon as Dumbledore had spoken.

"_He in the infirmary…..Its not good Sirius." _

The old mans pricing gaze had been enough.

It must have been bad Harry seemed so emotional.

He was more than a little scared, what had happened? He daren't change yet the boy was crying into his fur and he was stressed he had to know what was wrong.

He could see Harry had a bandage on his right shoulder and he could smell the dried blood. He wined and rested his head on Harry's uninjured shoulder, unsure of what to do.

Remus and Dumbledore had followed the black blur to the infirmary, when they finally reached the doors to said room and stood there watching the boy hugging the shaggy black dog who was wining quietly to the distraught teen, then he realised and he went stiff. He had been a Werewolf since he was five years old, and he knew another when he was in the presents of one.

He turned to Dumbledore.

"Harry…He…"

The Headmaster did not look at him just nodded.

Remus breathed in shakily and looked back at the two. "No" He whispered.

Harry finally looked up and into his godfathers blue grey eyes; he didn't want to let him go. He drew back enough so he could change to his human form.

The relief in Harry's eyes when he saw Sirius was what made the godfathers heart leap and tears of sorrow to spring in his eyes, he blinked them away furiously.

"Harry?" His voice was raspy.

Harry shivered and looked into his godfathers eyes and smiled sadly.

Sirius didn't want to ask, he had seen Harry like this before, just after the Triwizard tournament, when Cedric Diggory had died, but there was some thing deeper this time an understanding, and yet confusion and the most of all there was fear of the unknown.

Harry had put on a brave face, but his eyes still showed his emotion.

"Hi Sirius." Harry tried to smile again, but there was pain in such a smile.

Sirius frowned there was something different about Harry he couldn't put his finger on it but it was there and he couldn't help but feel he had felt this way before.

Remus couldn't move and he was finding it hard to believe this was not what he had expected, not Harry, please not Harry, he had already been through to much.

Dumbledore's face was passive but Remus knew better he was deeply concerned.

Remus suddenly looked at it from a different angle, not Harry, but the-boy-who-lived.

What would the world think, Remus had endured the prejudice for most of his life, not Harry, he deserved better.

Sirius was looking into the boys eyes now, he didn't have to be looking at his old friend to know he could tell some thing was different, it was the way his head seemed to have tilted to the side, very dog like, he tended to show a lot of dog like tendencies when in human form.

He didn't know what Sirius would do but he knew he would want to stay with Harry now indefinitely, and Remus would help, if he could do nothing else he would offer what help he could even if it was very little.

"Harry?" Sirius tried again he was looking intently into the boys eyes for an answer, "What… What is it?"

Harry's eyes flooded with tears and he shook his head pulling away, Sirius felt a little hurt.

Harry looked at his godfather as he gazed into his eyes searching, and there it was, something snapped, and Harry knew he couldn't tell him, he couldn't bear the pity in his eyes once Sirius knew, he hated being pitied, he pulled away from Sirius, he just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

He still held his godfathers gaze and he saw the hurt in the older mans eyes he suddenly felt guilty and he frowned at himself and shook his head to clear it and fort another wave of tears, his head felt fuzzy and he couldn't concentrate he shivered and looked at Sirius pleading, he wanted him to make it all go away, make the pain and grief disappear, his head was pounding in rhythm to his wound his head spun for a moment and he wavered then he fell forward he heard Sirius yell and then it all went black.

Sirius was startled when Harry seemed to go limp and fall forward into his arms he yelped then steadied the boy, and pushed him back on the bed and lay him down gently.

Remus and Dumbledore came forward and stood next to him looking concerned, he paid them little mind and focused on Harry who had just passed out.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore questioningly and the old man looked solemn.

"What's wrong with him, he's different… I can't put my finger on why." His gaze burned into the old headmaster and he sighed.

"Harry wished to tell you himself." The man looked him in the eye.

"He was too scared to, why what happened?" Sirius' temper was rising he couldn't control it he was quick to anger and dangerous when so.

He cast his gaze back at Harry, then to Remus; his old friend looked down at Harry with such sadness in his eyes. He knew something.

"Remus?" Sirius began; the man looked up at him he had a haunted look in his eyes one that Sirius didn't like, it took all of his will power not to look away.

"What is it?" He tried again.

Remus looked past him at Dumbledore then back.

"Sirius he's been bitten." Simple word's straight to the point.

Sirius visibly paled, and looked down at Harry, he knew what his friend meant, and it filled him with dread, two words rung through his head. _Not Harry._

Then the world seemed to go lopsided and then he was on the floor being supported by Remus, he had wanted an answer and he had gotten one and it filled him with such fear, it was to much, the last he thought, _Not Harry. _Then his world went black.

Ooooo done! I hope you like it! R'n'R!

**HP Story Recommendation:** 'The Basement' by Marz1

Wow such a good story an alternate 3rd year fic in Harry's PoV it so funny with an interesting twist, Sirius kidnaps Harry before he gets on the knights bus but you must read.

Two of my fave quotes from it are: At 13 Harry being hugged by Hagrid embarrassing in front of Slytherin auspiciously but "_Being nasty to Hagrid is rather like hitting a puppy over the head with a brick"_

And concerning Sirius when he disappears for a while Harry worries, _"What if they'd caught him, what if he'd gone mad again, what if he'd been hit by a car?"_

Some of the parts make you hyperventilate with laughter.

**Next time:** Now what: Ron and Hermione try to find out what's going on, Harry has a strange dream (nothing new there then) Remus tells his grievances to Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey has an 'aw' moment concerning her patient and a certain black dog.


	3. Now what?

A.N: Sorry my life has gone to hell, I'll save the excuses enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine…. But I do own the gingerbread imps mmm…

**A Shadow Of A Hope.**

**Chapter 3.** **Now What?**

Ron was being chased by Harry, through a dark forest, he felt terrified and for some reason Harry was a vampire, he was still running and he knew Harry was gaining then just as Harry was about to swoop down on him, his eyes snapped open and he was lying in bed looking up at the dark canopy above him.

He shivered and shook his head, then he looked over at the empty bed next to his, the early morning sun light was shining across the un-slept in bed.

McGonagall had come in the common room and told them about Harry, he had been attacked by an acromantula, and he was to blame, if he hadn't pushed Harry, he wouldn't have gone off, he was still awake when he herd Harry leave, he should have gone after him but he hadn't. He felt so guilty.

They had tried to go see Harry in the infirmary but Madam Pomfrey had shooed them away and told them they couldn't see him.

Hermione was distraught and he didn't know how to comfort her, he had messed his lessons up the previous day he was to distraught to mess around, with school work.

He knew it was early but he still got out of bed and got dressed quietly. When he got down stairs into the common room he found Hermione was sitting one of the chairs, looking solemn.

She didn't notice him at first then she looked up at him and he smiled weakly at her she did too.

He sat down on a chair next to Hermione.

"I was going to go see him" Ron put in to break the silence.

She sighed. "It can't be that bad he's been in bad scrapes before and we've all ways been aloud to see him, there's something more to this I can feel it." She looked at him and had a determined look in his eyes and he saw a kind of dread there.

"Its still early you think we could sneak in." Ron asked as he got up to go.

"We won't know if we don't try." She put in getting up herself.

They climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down the corridors heading for the infirmary as they neared they herd voices and then a shout, they picked up their pace and came to the partly opened doors of the infirmary they didn't go in, just listened as they edged closer to get a look.

They listened.

"Sirius? Sirius!" Professor Lupin's voice came through the door.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Sirius was here.

There were rushed footsteps, and then, "Oh my. What's happened!" Madam

Pomfrey's voice.

"It's alright Poppy I think he has just passed out, if we put him on a bed he should wake up on his own" Dumbledore almost sounded stern.

There was more scuffling and then silence.

"What now?" Remus sounded sad

"That is for Harry to decide but we will all be here for him I'm sure." Dumbledore's voice showed no emotion.

Ron looked at Hermione she looked confused with conflicting emotions, she looked as if she wanted to cry and yet she seemed eager to find out more.

There was a groan and then.

"Sirius?... Sirius!" Remus called.

"Herd you the first time Remus" Sirius' voice was raspy.

There were foot steps and then Sirius asked. "How could this happen?"

"It could not have been predicted, it one more misfortune life had thrown at him, but he is strong he will be alright, we are all here for him." Dumbledore sounded determined.

There was a loud sigh, and then Dumbledore spoke again.

"We should go, I need to discuss some things on this term with you Remus, will you come Sirius?"

There was silence for a moment then an answer. "No I'll stay with him."

Ron and Hermione figured that was there queue and the made a dash for the secret passage behind a mirror on the opposite side of the hall, they listened as the foot steps of their two professors walked away down the corridor.

The two Gryffindor's looked at each other shocked and confused expressions on there faces.

"We have to see him." And before he could stop her Hermione was out and heading for the door of the infirmary again.

She stopped when she got to the door, it was closed and she had a hand reaching out for the door, she wanted to know what as so wrong but she feared what she would see.

"Sirius is in there." Ron commented from behind her.

"Yeah" She answered. "I don't think we can sneak in this time" She shook her head and let her hand drop from the door.

Sirius had watched Remus and the Headmaster leave, and then he turned back to Harry.

So his godson was a werewolf, he hung his head, he knew how hard Remus use to find it trying to hide it from everyone, he didn't want Harry to be the same, but he wouldn't leave his side now, no matter what.

Madam Pomfrey had disappeared some where, he didn't really know where but he knew she would complain when she next saw him.

He changed into his canine form and jumped up on Harry's bed and lay at his feet watching and waiting for the boy to wake up.

_Harry was in the graveyard again Cedric lying next to him eyes open his face a portrait of shock, Harry let out a dry sob. "I'm sorry" He whispered._

_Then he heard the laughing, evil and full of spite. He turned to face him; Voldemort, he stood wand raised, in mocking salute of the dead Hufflepuff._

_But something was different, something was wrong. _

_Behind the man who Harry hated with a passion, was a pair of glowing green eyes, intense and some what cruel and then from the shadows came a huge black wolf, it looked fierce and for a moment Harry and the monster wolf locked eyes for what seemed a short eternity, Harry felt scared, yet there was a formiyararity with those emerald eyes, so much so that he forgot about Voldemort for a moment, until the laughing started again, the wolf's gaze shifted to Voldemort, the dark wizard not seeming to notice the dark wolf eyeing him evilly._

_Harry watched in wonder as the wolf crouched and then pounced on Voldemort as they tumbled to the ground Voldemort disappeared with a scream then the wolf straitened up and turned its eyes on Harry, it sat on it haunches then snarled at him._

Harry's eyes snapped open; it took him a moment to compose himself.

That dream was so strange and it scared him, that wolf it was… it was… him.

He shivered and a stretched out his legs only to find an obstacle in his way he jumped up when it moved, he looked to see Padfoot looking at him.

Harry blinked and the black dog landed on the floor next to him then he became a man again.

He looked at his godfather he didn't want to but he looked him in the eye and he was shocked to see understanding in his eyes, so he knew, and then he was relived to see no pity in those same eyes.

Sirius stepped closer to the bed and looked down at him. "Harry" He gave a wane smile.

Harry looked away. "You know?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Sirius frowned. "I know and I want you to know I'm not going anywhere no matter what, 'kay?"

Harry looked up at that, he so wanted Sirius to stay but if someone saw him if the Ministry found out.

"Don't look at me like that. I'll be careful no one will find me I'll be staying with Remus while he's teaching." Harry could see it in his face he would rather stay by Harry's side but then it made him feel like he was really loved and he had some one to care for him.

Then he thought of the Dursley's, he wouldn't be able to go back there.

They thought him weird enough as he was a wizard how would they take to him changing into a wolf once a month.

He wondered where he would go.

He looked up at Sirius who smiled, and in return he smiled back.

Remus hardly noticed as they walked in silence to Dumbledore's office, and as quick as that they were in front of the stone gargoyle, to which the old professor mumbled the pass word, 'gingerbread imp', and the gargoyle moved aside to let them mount the stairs and clime to the office beyond the oak doors.

Remus couldn't concentrate all he could think about was poor Harry.

He was jostled out of his thoughts by the headmaster's voice. "Remus?"

He looked up to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Sorry professor" He apologised.

The old man looked tired. "We're all worried for him its going to be hard as you full well know, he will have many chooses and new challenges ahead of him, but the future can wait we will help him now." He looked thoughtful but still sad.

Remus hung his head and took a seat in front of Dumbledore.

"I just can't help but feel concerned for the boy, he's James and Lily's son, I feel obligated to help protect him from all other bad things that could possibly happen to him, and I can't help feeling that I have failed them all." Remus lapsed into silence.

Dumbledore looked at his ex-pupil and current DADA teacher, and found his feelings were noble like any Gryffindor his loyalty surpassed all others, he had taken to the death of Lily and James harder than all of them, the infamous Marauders destroyed in just one night, James and Lily dead, Peter supposedly dead, killed by Sirius who was carted off to Azkaban, leaving Remus virtually alone and friendless. Dumbledore could only imagine.

"Remus, Harry will need help he will find this hard he needs someone he can trust, you could not prevent this from happening, you can help Harry in a way no one else can, do this for Lily and James." Dumbledore smiled slightly when Remus looked up a new kind of determination in his eyes.

It was still early on Saturday morning and Ron and Hermione had wandered out into the grounds after what they had heard, they both walked in silence pondering the strange conversation.

Ron was the first to speak. "There's more to this than we're being told, I'm thinking that the acromantula story is a cover up for something bigger." He looked off over at the Forbidden forest.

Hermione was a little surprised that Ron had come up with such a thing, but it was exactly what she was thinking if it wasn't for the fact that she was so worried for

Harry she would have teased him about his observation.

She settled with a nod. "But what are they covering up; I'm sure Harry would tell us if we could only see him." She ended frustrated, and a little flushed.

Ron looked at her she was really riled up; she really could be scary when she wanted to be.

"So what do we know?" Ron asked taking a seat on the bank of the lake.

Hermione sighed and took a seat next to him.

"Well they said he was attacked by acromantula's in the forest by Hagrid's hut. But that brings up the query of why was going to Hagrid's in the first place and I don't think acromantula's would venture this close to the edge of the forest it doesn't make sense." She sighed again and hugged he knees.

Ron looked at his feet, feeling ashamed, it was his fault Harry went off. He looked at Hermione, and swallowed. "I can answer one problem, he…. he probably went to Hagrid's because of me…… he had a nightmare and he woke us all up screaming, and I asked him what it was about, I guised it was about last year, and then he went all mad and started saying how bad he felt at not being able to help Cedric." Ron finished having said it in all one breath and he was breathing heavily trying to regain the lost oxygen.

Hermione looked at him with a mildly shocked expression on her face then it softened.

"It's not your fault." She reassured putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But it is, I heard him get up I could have stopped him…I could have…" He trailed off.

Hermione frowned. "You couldn't have stopped him, he's too stubborn you couldn't have stopped him he wouldn't have listened." Ron knew she was right but he was so angry, he wanted some one to blame he could have blamed the spiders easily, he shuddered, but even he knew something was wrong with the story they were given.

He sat there and accepted what Hermione had said, they would find out soon.

Remus had calmed down a lot since Dumbledore had sorted his lost loyalties out.

They were discussing the new term and what Remus would be teaching, when there was a knock at the door.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

Said nurse came in and looked at the two worried and expecting faces.

"Ah you wanted to know about Harry, he is healing well, and he should be able to go back to his dorm tomorrow and back in lessons on Monday."

Dumbledore looked happily at Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you Poppy I appreciate you coming up here." Something of the twinkle returning to his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey left with a nod and walked down the corridor back to the hospital wing, she was happy the boy was better, but sad that now his life was going to change forever.

But he had people there for him, Sirius being one of them of whom she was angry at, as she had found him lying on the bottom of the boys bed as a big black dog, she would have shouted but Harry was asleep at the time.

She walked through the door into the familiar white wash room where she made her living.

She looked over to Harry's bed to see that Sirius had moved and was now lying next to the boy, Harry had his arm raped around the dog and his face buried in the dogs fur, both were asleep breathing softly, she smiled beside herself, they looked so sweet lying there together, she creped passes to her office just before entering she snatched a last glance at the two sleeping, looking so at piece then she closed her door to let them rest.

**HP Story Recommendation: **Hobo Potter, sequel to The Basement by Marz1 lol set in 4th year the sense of humour is brilliant if you've not read The Basement then go now I implore you.

**Next Time: **Back In The Running With Changes Harry has a bit of a shock with moving black furry objects, Ron and Hermione finally get to see Harry, Sirius tries to take a chunk out of Malfoy oh and Harry tries to kill him, Ron gets suspicious, and Sirius gets miffed at Harry's predicament.


End file.
